The Dead World/Issue 96
Chasing after Will through the woods, Riley sneakily kept to the bushes while also taking down any zombies that had stupidly decided that he would be their next meal, although he knew he had caught Will's attention and they both knew what they were planning to do. However the two of them also knew that they couldn't try and kill each other just yet, first they had to get clear of the zombie herd which they were kind of working together on much to their dislike. Finally managing to smash his way through the zombies, Riley made his way over to Will but in response, Will turned to raise his revolver at the mad man causing Riley to stop quickly but not surrendering. "looks like your little plan failed" Riley taunted giving him a smirk but Will just scoffed as he quickly shot at an incoming zombie before pointing his revolver again to Riley as he spoke. "failed?, I'm pretty sure we just took out over half of your camp" Will pointed out laughing lightly but this laughter soon stopped when Riley's trademark grin came to show and Will knew that meant one of two things, either something was going to go bad or Will had made a mistake. "you think I wouldn't expect an attack on our camp?, it was all a fucking trap most of my group is in a different location, the ones you killed were nothing but pawns in my plan for revenge" Riley spat pointing his baseball bat forwards while the two began circling one another. They both knew today was the day, it was time for them to fight it out, rival against rival after all this time of Riley chasing after Will's group. Both participants also knew they had been waiting for this a long time. They both knew they hated each other never mind what happened. "yeh well trap or not, I'm going to finish you off" Will stated coldly before raising his revolver to Riley's head. However the only thing that happened was the sound of a click that signaled the weapon was out of bullets. "looks like I'm still not worth a single bullet, hmmm?" Riley asked continuing to tease Will as Riley himself slung his baseball bat over his shoulders and watched as Will paced around the area angrily. "so how you want to do this, fist fight?, stick fight?" Riley said laughing his head off while Will just glared at the man, wishing he actually had bullets in his revolver but unfortunately he didn't. "why don't you just climb up a tree and fall to your death?" Will suggested coldly causing Riley to laugh even more, swinging his baseball bat around in a threatening manner while sharing Will's glare. "damn, you've got colder since we last met but I suppose I did kill your girlfriend didn't I" Riley stated with his trademark grin while Will just gritted his teeth in frustration, he really got angry when Riley mentioned Natasha and the mad man himself knew it. However before Will could respond Riley spoke up again. "although it looks like your going out with that other hot chick, poor poor Natasha, being all forgotten and pushed away as if she was nothing" Riley said in fake sadness, practically forcing the tone in his voice but it was worth it, he got the response he wanted. Not even bothering to think about it, Will dived forwards tackling Riley to the ground and knocking the baseball bat aside before he repeatedly smashed his fist down, although he missed Riley's head because the man himself had moved it before kicking Will hard in the balls making him double over in pain. "feel better now do ya?" Riley asked walking over to retrieve his baseball bat while Will just crawled around spitting out a little blood before falling to lay on the floor. Sometimes Will didn't know why he bothered.... "fuck you" Will said spitting towards him making the man himself chuckle as he waved his arms about like he was a king. However much to Will's shock Riley's body suddenly fell to the floor as someone came behind the man and wacked him round the head with a rifle. Quickly going on alert, Will crawled up and went to reach for his revolver but it was soon kicked away before he himself was kicked over so he was again lying on his back and the last thing he saw before his vision went blank was the hard butt of a rifle swinging down onto his face.... ---- Around about half an hour later, Will groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, completely dizzy as he looked around. He made out about four silhouettes not to far away from him, all four of them being men before he groaned, even more as pain went through his head. Luckily his groans seemed to not have drawn their attention since they were in a heated discussion about something, probably the fact that they now had a prisoner but that didn't matter, he just used this as an opportunity to look around but just as he began to try and move he realized he was tied up to something. "don't bother, the ropes are too tight" Will heard Riley mutter and groaned at the realization that the thing that Will was tied to was in fact his rival the mad man himself, Riley. "so what do you suggest we do instead then?" Will snapped quietly but before Riley could answer they heard one of the men speak up and both rivals turned to watch as the four figures walked over to them giving them a chance to see what their new enemies looked like. One of the men was obviously really over weight and the weakest out of the group. Another man was the total opposite and it was pretty clear he was the muscle of the group. The next man was an elder man who seemed to be the leader out of them and the final man looked to be a crazy guy with a weird eye. "right this is going to be a very simple game of questions and answers, ok?....good" the older man stated but before he could continue speaking the fat guy spoke up shifting nervously on his feet. "Eric, Red ordered us to stay away from their camp, you know what she does if we don't follow her orders" the fatter one said nervously even sweating which he tried not to show but Eric just turned and glared at him. "god damn it John SHUT UP or i'll get Jake here to make you shut up" Eric shouted gesturing to the guy with the weird eye who was currently leaning against a tree while playing with one of his many knives on his person, with a grin so mad that it even put Riley's to shame. Nodding John quickly went silent while Jake chuckled at the fat man's pathetic ness and Eric to smirk as he turned to look back at Will and Riley while said pair shared a look wondering who "Red" was and who these guys were. However again before he could speak up the muscle guy spoke up. "hey boss he has a point, we don't want to upset Red and I mean if she wants to use these two to get into that camp then she'd do it herself and wouldn't want us to do it" the guy stated causing Eric to sigh as he mumbled to himself. "see Brad agrees with me" John pointed out but he quickly went silent again as Eric looked up to glare at the fat man leading him to shuffle on his feet and move away silently while Jake just chuckled again. "alright lets talk, elsewhere" Eric ordered his three friends and they all nodded beginning to move away from Riley and Will who was still tied up to a tree while Eric turned to smirk at the two as he gave them a bow. "i'll be back soon" Eric told them before walking off after the others while laughing to himself leaving Riley and Will in silence for a few moments until Will finally broke said silence by speaking. "we gotta get outta here" Will stated and Riley nodded looking around to see if there was any other group members they didn't know about although there didn't seem to be any so he grinned and turned to look at Will as much as he can. "for once I'm in an agreement with ya" Riley stated in response laughing to himself while Will just ignored his remark and began making plans on how they could escape, he had to get back to his camp....back to Bella. ---- Grumbling, Will desperately tried to knock his lighter into his hands while Riley just sat there laughing at his efforts despite Will telling him numerous times to shut up, it just made him laugh even more. "you know I should be able to reach into your pocket and get it myself?" Riley finally suggested but Will shook his head finally stopping for a few breaths as he had managed to get his hand in his own pocket. "there is no way in hell your getting your hands in my pockets" Will stated and Riley chuckled a little bit more as he sat back as comfortable as he could while tied up deciding to just let him get on with it himself. "why you got photos you don't want me to look at in there?" Riley asked with his trademark grin that Will knew he was doing despite facing away from him but Will didn't find the fact he had pictures in his pocket funny, they wasn't the kind of pictures Riley meant. "yeh, I have pictures of Natasha, you know the woman you raped and let reanimate or have you forgotten her already!!" Will spat at him and surprisingly Riley just went quiet which confused Will as he finally managed to get hold of his lighter. "its just business....revenge" Riley mumbled, his laughter and grin gone as he spoke but Will just ignored this and resisted the urge to shout at him as he spoke his next words. "business? revenge?!!" Will said raising his voice but for once Riley remained calm as he just listened, he didn't have to defend himself against Will. He had his reasons for doing the stuff he done, he just knew Will wouldn't understand. "we done nothing to your group, you just came in and raped a teen girl before killing her, came after us for no reason and killed my girlfriend, you even killed my right hand man and you say its out of them two things? your fucking mad!!" Will told him but before Riley could answer he turned on his lighter and began burning the ropes. Feeling the burning Riley and Will waited for just the right time, ignoring the pain before they quickly went forward and easily broke out of their bonds before doing the procedure of rolling on the grass to get the fire off them despite the two of them looking like idiots. However just as they began to get up, not bothering to remark how the other looked like an idiot they found themselves watching as John walked back into the area, obviously surprised that they had got free. "what the fuck?!!" John demanded on instinct raising his pistol but before he could even fire, Riley tackled him to the ground and brutally punched in the fat man's head while Will just stared shocked to watch him do it despite knowing Riley was an evil man. Eventually Riley finished beating the now dead John's head in but differently from usual Riley didn't have a grin on his face instead he had a blank expression which gave nothing away but Will could tell one thing, he was no longer in his usual craziness happy mood. "you want to know why I do the things I do?" Riley asked looking up to Will who just watched him carefully, waiting to see if Riley was going to make a move. "its because the world is a horrible place and all it does is change you into what I am now, it may take a while but one day, eventually....everyone turns into a monster" Riley stated a little coldly before he picked up John's pistol and chucked it to Will who caught it before watching Riley walk off away from the camp. "we better go before we're spotted" Riley mumbled and Will nodded in agreement, following Riley into the woods while keeping an eye out for any of the group members that might return although both knew once they were away from camp they had a job to do....one of them would die and it was up to them to decide. ---- Sitting on the bed of Will's truck, Karen sighed as she held her rifle in between her legs watching the woods. Angelica and the other two they had come with wanted to leave but Karen refused, she had to wait for Will. She couldn't just abandon her friend.... "hey Karen, maybe its time we left its been about an hour" Angelica tried again and the other two nodded in agreement but Karen shook her head and turned to glare at said woman who raised her hands in defense. "how could you just leave someone of your own camp, are you that cold?" Karen stated meaning to be so cold when she said it but Angelica just shrugged it off as she leaned against the truck looking at her. "no.... I just don't get my hopes up for nothing" Angelica answered causing Karen to sigh as she bowed her head looking down to the ground, she knew Angelica was right. Will would've been here already if he was still alive but she couldn't help but hope. However before she could respond to Angelica one of the other two called out. "hey look, he's right there" the man said pointing towards the edge of the woods where Will was currently walking towards them with a smile on his face and Karen couldn't help but give a few tears as she ran up and hugged him tight. "damn it you asshole, I thought you was dead" Karen stated trying not to cry to much while Will just hugged her back chuckling lightly and Angelica actually smiled as she looked at the two, happy that life had gave them a break for once and let the two of them reunite. "really haven't you learned yet?, I'm indestructible....nothings going to kill me" Will told her making her laugh a little as she hugged him tighter which he happily accepting while nodding to Angelica who nodded back smiling a little bit more. "what happened?" Karen asked after finally letting go of him a little but continued to hold onto his arm as they walked back to his truck but he just shook his head, chuckling a bit as he opened the drivers side door. "i'll tell you on the way" he responded before he got into the front of the truck with Karen while Angelica and the other two got into the bed of the vehicle before Will began driving them away, back home where they all belonged, happy that for once things had gone alright for them. ---- ''Night had began to fall upon the woods as Will and Riley continued walking in silence with Will still behind Riley. Will knew he could raise his new pistol and end Riley's life right now but something stopped him, he had one last question. "I think we're far enough" Will stated and Riley nodded in agreement turning to look at Will who had already raised his new pistol which made Riley smirk and raise his hands in a mock surrender but Will didn't pay any notice of that. "why do you acknowledge your a bad guy but do nothing about it?" Will asked causing Riley to chuckle as he lowered his hands beginning to pace around again, trying to decide what he should answer before he looked to Will with a serious expression. "because I just cant stop being the bad guy and become like you, I'm not a good man....I'm the mad man" Riley told him grinning a little but not as much as he usually did, Will could tell their little talks had changed him a little. "EVERYONE has a little bit of good guy in them" Will stated moving his pistol to stop pointing it at Riley who made not of this action and relaxed slightly but still processed how he was going to take Will down. "oh really?" Riley asked before laughing a little as he ran his hands through his air, his grin returning to his face in its full form before he continued speaking "come on man, we're trying to kill each other here and your saying everyone has a little bit of good guy in them?....I think your the crazy one here mate" Sighing Will looked down to the pistol in his hand in thought. He knew one day one of them would kill the other, or maybe they'd kill each other, either way Will wasn't ready to do it yet, they wouldn't try and kill each other today.... "how about, we leave the gun here and go back to both our groups and kill each other another day, yes?" Will suggested and Riley actually thought about it for a moment before nodding and offering his hand which Will surprisingly shook. "look forward to it" Riley stated laughing to himself as he watched Will throw the pistol away somewhere into the bushes before walking off in one direction where he knew the rest of his group would be, leaving Will to watch him go before he to turned around and walked off in another direction. Knowing one day, one of them would kill the other.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues